happy_fish_dream_aquarium_iosfandomcom-20200213-history
How to earn more money
A good way to earn either coins or xp is by completing the Puzzle Game everyday. It's best to choose the third column so you can get the highest amount of either coins or xp. How to earn more Coins A good way to earn a lot of money in one whole day is the Fortune Fish (Yellow), it does take 24 hrs to produce, but it produces 8,888 coins also the Fortune Fish (Green) also produces this but that fish can only be obtained by purchasing it for 88 fishbucks at the fish store. Even though fish produce coins, another good way to get gems from fish is selling them. I wouldn't reccommend selling fish that cost fishbucks, but fish that you can receive from the synth game time after time. A good way of earning more money is using combinations with a result of pearl stingrays, selling these as babies still give you a good amount of coins. Also using combinations that will result with fish that you can buy at the store, are a good way of earning coins. You can get the most of these fish after they're crowned. Of course you can get coins from the gold dolphin or the crab game. How to earn more XP Many players claim that the best fish to produce exp is the Papaya Fish (Red), especially because it takes 24 min to produce. This is a good choice if you have time to look after your tank after half an hour. Another good choice for over night time or hour productions are fish like Bruce Lee, Soccer Fish, and Snowman. These are fish from the synth game, but are good to have out. The only downer to this is that Bruce Lee is a very hungry fish so it can take up a lot of money to feed them all. Another choice overnight would be like the Jade Comb Fish, Yellow Zombie, Sea Robin Fish, Sakura, Mechanical Fish, Fair Ladies/Maiden, and Deepsea Ghostfish. The papaya fish (red) does require a bit of money to purchase at the fish store, but you can use combinations in the synth game to have a chance of gaining more papaya fish (red). A good way to get more exp is the Chubby fish, even though it's a bit expensive at the fish store and need to be babysat more often than other. If you don't have enough papayas, then placing fish like the Blue Thunder or the Elephant Fish that produce 30 min and 45 min are a good choice. '' '' Tip: *Even though it is nice to level up in Happy Fish, it's also nice to share gems with your friends. So in order to share gems with your friends you need to leaving gems ONLINE, but collecting your gems OFFLINE. If you need help with sharing gems, head over to this page: How to Share Gems *The Jade Comb Fish is the best fish for the most production of coins and xp. *Even if you don't have many fish of one kind, try to mix the different fish for the best production. But keep in mind if you want to do short time with short time or long time with long time. This should be taken into account